Rosewood
by 1Distant1
Summary: Emily tried to stay away from Rosewood but even with any self-control she gains, she still finds herself passing that sign. (AU ish)


The rain ripped through the sky, causing havoc on anything that it came across. It sent people scattering to the place they called home, leaving anything else silently screaming for help. It tore through the grieving forests, mourning the abandonment of their leaves. It left no prisoners and sure as hell didn't know any limits. It carried it's journey until it met a lonely car metres from the entrance to a town that constantly welcomed death.

The car stopped, abruptly. The headlights dimmed and suddenly darkness dominated the war against light. The door swung open and a brunette slipped out, muttering something close to a curse at the downpour. Her destination couldn't be seen but Emily knew, she knew all too well. It didn't matter how much self-control she gained, she always came crawling back. The town owned her and it knew it.

The brunette stared ahead, her heart slightly fluttering before speeding up. She tried to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm down but that proved to be no help at all. She swiftly fell behind in the race with her breath, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't catch it. Her heart thumped in her chest to a point where she felt that it was going to fall out. She managed to demand her body to fall against the car despite it being frozen to the spot. Though the thud just seemed to send her into a deeper panic. Emily tried to think of a way to take back control but her thoughts were zooming around her head, way too fast for her to process.

She tried her best to listen to the rain belting off the battered ground. Although most people would associate rain with the words, gentle and calm, Emily thought different. It was easy for her to compare it to people, how it seemed gentle but could cause lives to depart. The rain trickled down her face, hesitating at her lips before falling onto the ground to meet its friends. Surprisingly, that was all it took for Emily to slip back into control.

The brunette took a couple of deep breaths before sliding back into her car. Soon, she started the engine and the car waited for a command to move. Emily gave permission and soon enough she was zooming down the road as countless people did before her. She kept her eyes fixated forward, trying her best not to read the sign, the sign that ruined countless lives. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't help herself, her eyes eventually glanced at the sign, her heart fluttered and her jaw clenched.

"Well, I guess welcome to fucking Rosewood." She muttered under her breath as she added more pressure to the accelerator.

She finally arrived back into the heart of Rosewood, although there wasn't much to see as Rosewood never changed, no matter how long people managed to stay away. The brunette sighed, she proceeded to slow down and reach her hand into the glove compartment. A small smirk crept onto her face as her hand gripped her liquor flask, she pulled it out and took a quick swig.

Emily found herself outside The Brew, the meeting place of her friends. She couldn't count how many scandals that they discussed and how many fights they tried to resolve. It was the place where they always left uncertain whether they would be alive the next morning. Emily tried her best to dismiss that she missed it. It almost became second nature to her, it was a way of life that was addicting. Emily hated that she loved it, she also hated that she could never talk about it. She didn't expect anybody to understand but then again, she never tried to talk about it.

The brunette took another swig before once again speeding up, she ignored the rest of the locations, not wanting to relive the memories because although she used to love it, there was also a bunch of bad memories. After all, not everybody can leave Rosewood, well alive at least.

Emily pulled up into her driveway, taking a moment to take in the house that lay in front of her. The brunette almost couldn't believe her eyes, she had seen a couple of pictures but it didn't do the house nearly enough justice. She had just picked the first house that looked cool in the countless advertisements she looked at, Emily knew it wasn't really the smartest way to purchase a whole fucking house but she couldn't take full responsibility for what drunk Emily did.

She rooted around for a couple of minutes, taking anything she could carry. She swung the car door open and stepped onto the pavement. The brunette then slammed the car door shut, scolding herself for being too rough.

The rain greeted her, waiting for a reaction but Emily couldn't find it in her heart to care. Her clothes were damp, the colour gone. As for her hair, it was dripping wet, unable to take cover from the rain. Her few belongings were also becoming wet despite Emily trying to shield them.

She sped up, reaching her new front door in a matter of seconds. She fumbled around with her keys, unable to juggle all of her items at once. Finally, she found the right one and pushed it in the door. The door woke up and opened as soon as it was free from the lock. Emily pushed herself inside, locking the door before taking a glance around.

The house was big, perhaps too big for just herself but she didn't mind, she had gotten used to being alone. She caught a glimpse of the furniture, letting out a sigh relief that the moving people have already done their duty.

She dropped everything from her hands onto a table except for her phone and liquor flask. She moved along more into the house, still grasping the idea that she was back in the town of the dead.

**A/N**

Imma try this out, I don't normally write and I'm terrified I'm going to mess this whole thing up and not present people the right way. Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy this.


End file.
